


Wisps

by zarahjoyce



Series: Fifteen Fluffs [4]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Ambiguous endings, F/M, Gen, put your shipping goggles on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To be bereft of her again is unthinkable." Fifteen truths about Kaito and Mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisps

  
1\. He remembers her then; a tiny wisp of a girl whose grace and smile draws him in. But his shyness overrides his desire to be her friend, and in the end she too, has disappeared, and his world seems bleaker without the flicker of her presence.  
  
2\. She remembers him faintly; a boy whose haunted, wide eyes made her want to reach out and play with him, just so he won’t be sad anymore. She’s tireless in her efforts, just as he is in resisting, but in the end, he’s left without saying a word to her. She’s always regretted it.  
  
3\. Then they both grew up, and dancing becomes their mother tongue - he, to speak of his search for strength and power, she, to talk of giving joy and happiness to all. No wonder they don’t understand the other’s language.  
  
4\. Their paths cross, and eventually their pasts are uncovered. At first, she doesn’t believe that he’s the same boy with the sad, haunted eyes, if only because there’s nothing sad about him now. In its place stands terrifying, crackling anger, and she shivers, even when she knows his anger is not for her.  
  
5\. (It never is.)  
  
6\. It makes sense, he thinks, that she’s the same girl from his yesterdays, for her smile and grace still draws him in, despite the barrier of hate encasing him. He doesn’t become her friend.  
  
7\. (Yes, he does. She insists he _is_.)  
  
8\. Once, twice, he reaches out to her in a way he hasn’t done before. She is warm and welcoming, her eyes truthful and kind, and he finds solace in their encounters, no matter how brief he makes them. She speaks of hope and tomorrows and for the first time, he believes. He dreams.  
  
9\. Then she is taken from this realm and transported into another, and unspeakable anger rips through his gut. He needs her light; he needs _her._ To be bereft of her again is unthinkable.  
  
10\. Now, Helheim pulses through his veins. There is raw strength in his bones, crackling energy at his fingertips that distorts reality and opens cracks. It is everything and all he wants, and then some.  
  
11\. But she is the wind, intangible and deathless. She has yet to discover the full extent of her powers; has yet to control it artfully. She doesn’t think she aspires to. It is everything she doesn’t want, and then some.  
  
12\. She comes to him at night, like the edges of dreams fading at the first touch of morning. He closes his eyes, tries to grasp at her with his claws, and meets only wisps of her memory. He screams.  
  
13\. Lost in time, she travels to universes of ‘what-ifs’ and ‘could-have-beens.’ Some are terrifying to behold, for there is only death and destruction and _he_ is to blame for them all. Some are lovelier to witness - he is smiling and happy and she, with him. But she cannot stay, and her power ultimately draws her back to the path he is creating.  
  
14\. He reaches for her, and she stands firm before him, even if she is terrified by how lost and haunted he has become. There is sadness in his eyes again, and she chokes as his claws closes over her heart. _Come back. Come back to me.  
  
_ 15\. She is dancing, and he’s watching her again. She feels his eyes on her and turns to smile at him and beckon him closer. _Hello. Do you want to be my friend?_  
  
He does.


End file.
